


The Perfect Moment

by IzzyGrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, This was my first fic dont judge me, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyGrace/pseuds/IzzyGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short Sabriel fic with cuddling and wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Moment

Gabriel's beautiful whiskey coloured eyes studied Sam's face as they laid together in the motel bed, Dean was out, working on the case they had at that moment and the two boys took that time to be together in their relationship which they had been keeping on the down low. 

Gabriel had shown Sam his beautiful layers of golden wings earlier that day after hours of begging, he now had them wrapped protectively around the taller boy's shoulders as they settled down for the evening.

Sam looked up at Gabriel with eyes that reminded him of a forest, they were mostly green, but around the pupil, they were a wonderful shade of brown. The angel groaned softly as his lover slowly ran his long fingers through the layers of golden feathers which made up his wings. "Oh, Samshine, that feels amazing" he said softly.

The taller boy smiled and curled into the wings which wrapped around him, continuing to stroke them "then I won't stop" he responded in his calm, deep voice that could always make Gabriel weak.

"I love you, Sammy" he whispered and ran a hand down his perfect jawline, resting it under his chin. He guided the boys lips up to his and kissed him tenderly and lovingly, it was the type of kiss which had caused Sam to fall in love with him in the first place.

Sam pulled away slowly and looked softly into his eyes "I love you too, Gabe" he answered, almost in a whisper. In that moment, everything was perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was pretty good for my first fic... Please comment your opinions and ideas!


End file.
